In general, a sheet with logos or ads printed thereon, a plain sheet, a cloth sheet, or a decorative pattern sheet is attached to a frame so as to cover a portion surrounded by the frame, thereby serving as a panel-shaped display or an indoor partition.
Then, to attach the sheet to the frame, the frame is provided with a retaining groove formed in the length direction of the frame, and then covered with the sheet over the retaining groove. After that, a retaining member that has been brought into contact with a surface of the sheet is pushed into the retaining groove in conjunction with the sheet. This allows the peripheral edge portion of the sheet to be sandwiched between the inner surface of the retaining groove and the retaining member, and the sheet to be thereby fixed to the frame.
Furthermore, for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the retaining member is fixedly attached to the rear surface side of the sheet by thermal fusion or adhesion, and then the retaining member is pushed into the retaining groove of the frame, thereby securing the sheet to the frame.
In this technique, the peripheral edge portion of the sheet covers the retaining groove and the retaining member that has been pushed into the retaining groove.
As a result, unnecessary members are never exposed from the peripheral edge portion of the sheet, thus maintaining the design effects applied to the sheet.